You Can Let Go
by cassie246
Summary: Human AU Song fic "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" Warning: heavy feels and Character Death! Minor Ameripan. Crappy summery, but it's very good.


_**Okay guys, this came to me listening to "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" by Chrystal Shawanda  
WARNING: Heavy feels and character death! Don't like don't read. For the rest of you, here... *passes out tissue boxes* You'll need it.**_

HETALIA IS NOT MINE NOR IS THIS SONG!

* * *

Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

* * *

"Now keep your legs steady, and a firm grip on the handlebars, alright?" Arthur said, making sure Amelia's helmet was secured on her head.

"Okay Daddy, I got it," she said, staring at the sidewalk ahead a little nervously.

"Now, don't be scared," Arthur said. "If you want to wait until your older, that's fine."

"Daddy, I wanna do this now," she said firmly, glaring up at him.

"Okay okay, I'll hold on to you until you think you've got the hang of it," Arthur said, laughing a little. Amelia huffed a sigh and started to pedal. With her father's help she was soon balanced and flying down the sidewalk. Her confidence grew as the light shaking in her movements stopped and she looked up at Arthur.

"Daddy, let go now," she said.

"You sure, sweet heart?"

"Yea, I'm ready, let go," she said, smiling before looking in front of her again. Arthur sighed and let go of the seat, running along side her. She shouted with glee when she drove faster and left him in the dust, riding like a seasoned pro. Arthur stopped and watched her, chuckling.

"I guess you were ready, after all."

* * *

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

* * *

Amelia let out a calming breath as she stared at the closed doors of the chapel. He white gown was light satin flowing down to the floor, the strapless, corset bodice hugging down to her belly button. Arthur walked up and took her arm as the bridal party lined up. "You look beautiful, baby girl," he said. Amelia smiled and hugged him just before the chapel doors opened, letting the wedding march music filter out.

Soon they were walking down the aisle arm in arm. Amelia noticed as they got closer Arthur's grip seemed to tighten on her arm a little. Amelia smiled at her soon to be husband, Kiku Honda. The music stopped as they reached the alter, and the preacher began. "We gather here to day to rejoice in the marriage of Kiku Honda and Amelia Jones. Who here gives this woman to this man?" There was silence. Amelia looked over at her father for the first time since they entered the chapel and her eyes widened. He was holding her arm in a slight death grip, tears threatening in his eyes. Amelia glanced at the preacher once and then leaned in to his ear.

"Dad." She went unanswered. "Hey. Daddy." Arthur started and looked at her. She smiled gently. "It's okay. You can let go now, trust me." Arthur hesitated, but slowly let go of her arm.

"I give this woman," Arthur said shakily. The preacher nodded. Then Kiku took her hand with an approving smile. Arthur kissed Amelia's cheek before he passed behind them. He rested his hand on Kiku's shoulder. "You take good care of her, now," he whispered.

"I will, sir. I promise," Kiku whispered back. Arthur nodded before going to his seat. Amelia smiled back at him before they stepped closer to the preacher together. Arthur smiled happily as his daughter walked away into her new life.

"You are ready, baby girl. Even if I'm not... you are," he whispered, wiping away a tear.

* * *

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

* * *

Amelia rushed into the darkened hospital quickly. She had cut the honeymoon short and taken the first flight back to England. She ran up to the front desk to the waiting nurse, who stood up, recognizing her. "W-What happened?" she asked.

"Your father had a heart attack and slipped into a temporary coma. He woke up only half an hour ago, but I'm afraid his strength is failing quickly. I'm still unsure what's keeping him alive, but he kept asking for you ever since he woke up," the nurse said sympathetically. Amelia sobbed a little, and the nurse held her before she could collapse to the ground in tears. Amelia pulled herself together after a moment, knowing she had to be strong from him. "Follow me, I'll take you to him." She nodded and followed the nurse.

Amelia stepped into the room and the nurse shut the door to give them privacy. She just barely stopped herself from crying again at the state Arthur was in, hooked to so many tubes and monitors. She took a shuttered breath and walked over, sitting next to his bed and holding his hand. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and looked over at her, smiling weakly.

"Amelia..."

"Hey, Daddy," she said, forcing a smile. She squeezed his hand a little.

"Why are you here? You should be on your honeymoon with Kiku," Arthur said. Amelia let out a small laugh.

"With you in the hospital? You couldn't keep me away. Kiku said it was okay, we can always go later."

Arthur frowned. "You shouldn't be worrying about an old man like me. You've got a life to live yourself."

"I have my whole life to go on a honeymoon," Amelia said. She sighed. Arthur did to but then smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're here anyway. Don't you worry... I'll make it through this and be out of her-." Arthur broke off into a fit of choking coughs, clutching his chest in pain. Amelia flinched and struggled not to cry. She stood up and got closer to the bed as his coughs died away, eyes asking him permission. He smiled and scooted over a little and she climbed into the bed, holding him and resting her head on his shoulder like she did as a child when she was scared. Arthur put his arm around her neck gently and brushed her hair from her face comfortingly, knowing she was scared but was trying to be strong.

"Daddy..."

"Yes, baby girl?" Arthur asked, looking down at her.

"You don't have to worry about staying strong for me... I'm going to be fine. You can't force yourself to stay. If... I-If God is calling you... j-just go," she said, starting to shake a little. Arthur's eyes widened a little.

"But Amelia... what about you? I can't leave you alone-"

"But I'm not alone Daddy. I have Maddie and Kiku to watch over me. And you can still watch over me in heaven. You've always been an angel to me, but God wants you to go home," she said. She sat up a little, smiling down at him. "I'll be okay. I'm a big girl... you can let go now because I can stand on my own now."

Arthur stared at her quietly for a moment, then his eyes lowered in understanding, a small tear escaping. "When did you grow up so much, Amelia? When did my baby girl become so strong?" Amelia sobbed, covering it with a weak laugh. She brushed the tear away.

"I've always been this way, Daddy. You know that," she said softly, stroking his cheek. His eyes began to cloud over, and he smiled up at her. A sobbed escaped from her and she kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl," Arthur whispered. He shut his eyes and his grip on her hand weakened. A few seconds later the heart monitor showed a flat line. Amelia sobbed and laid down against him again, hugging him, and she let herself cry.

"Daddy... I'll miss you..."


End file.
